Hell's Little Outcast
by Knowingisfearing
Summary: DiScOnTiNuEd
1. My Journey to the Cave

Hello. You do not know me, but I know you. You may call me sir, but once youre ready, you will call me leader. until then, I am your master. Hopefully you will become members of Akatsuki, if you survive. Those were to be the first words he said to me, to any of the next three months, I was to be the broken, bloody, defeated new recruit. I am Amaia, and this is my personal story of getting into Akatsuki.

As I walked through town, I never thought I would get noticed, let alone accepted into the new ninja school. The neat, cruel village of Kohona could never accept me. As I walked up to the academy, I saw Uzumaki with his proud arrogant grin boasting about being the best ninja ever. And Mr. Emo himself, Duckbut Uchiha listening to the blond-haired brat . You might think I'm being cruel, lying, or just plain wrong. But at least they have friends, homes, and lives. Me? I was just the poor beggar girl on the street, beaten and abused by her family, Hell's little outcast. And why, you ask? No reason. And I couldnt just put on a happy face, one look at a fist sent me bawling. I was pathetic. But I walked right up to that school as if my life depended on it. I got cut off by a man in a cloak. He was fearsome, with piercings through the bridge of his nose, and grey eyes that saw right through me. He put out his right hand and grabbed my ratted dreads. Quietly, that only I could hear, the thin lips moved, "Stay silent." I then saw nothing, and awoke in a large cave with 6 others just like me.

This is an oc story. if you want to be one of the six, fill this out. this is all for your character not you

Name (for character):

backstory

how you got here

if you are skinny of something like that ( you are not fat dammit(nothing against fat people, but not many fat dudes on naruto)

personality(why)


	2. the scary things in the cave

They were a fearful bunch, all seemed to be very strong. before I could even go to a dark corner, something worse appeared out of the darkness...9 in dark came out of the darkness, the pierced man. I huddled in a ball, hoping my fate here wasnt worse than my old life. I heard a deep voice," Hello. You do not know me, but I know you. You may call me sir, but once youre ready, you will call me leader. until then, I am your master. Hopefully you will become members of Akatsuki, if you survive." A few looked skeptical, but I simply continued, "You will each be trained by a different member, who I have picked for you." One of the six said," But were already powerful" The man, now called sir, hit her, and she didnt get up from the ground. I hid in my corner. "If you are that strong, why arent you awake?" Sir staed plainly, as a warning to the rest."I will call out two names. when you hear your name, raise your hand. one of the akatsuki will go over to you."Koyuki Takahashi, zetsu" A girl with snow white hair raised her hand, and something rose from the ground. it was green, and had a black and white face." Mika-Zuki Misawaki , kakuzu" Someone with black raised their hand, and a tall man with a mask appeared. i sank into the shadows. "Meisu Inuzuka, Kisame" A brunette raised her hand( I am in the back, can see no faces}and a taller man with blue hair was there. "Sekey, Deidara" I saw nothing that time, for my eyes were closed. "Avaron Aomori , sasori" a girl with dark grey hair raised her hand as someone with red hair came out of thin hair. "Angel Demi, itachi" someone in a ponytail raised a hand as uchiha itachi appeared, gleaming in all his fearsome glory. Finally, my name was called, and with it Hidan. A man with silver hair and violet eyes walked over, mumbling something. I bowed to him in a silent eeting,and he esponded with the finger. I gulped and shut my eyes, hoping I could die painlessley. Sir said, you may now leave the room, and follow your senseis to the seperate training grounds. I followed hidan to a room with nothing at all in it. " So, Amaia, huh? Whats your religion?" More than slightly stuttering, I said "I-I have no religion." He grabbed me by the hair and threw me against the sharp cave wall. My skin burned with blood. So much for a painless death. " What The Fuck Is Your Problem? From now on you worship jashin-sama understand?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I quietly answered, "Hai" Hidan then taught me how to worship jashin-sama, and I obeyed willingly. I then realized that if I worshiped jashin-sama, i wouldnt die at all. My training then began.........

w00t 5 reviews in da first day!!!!!!!!!!!! the other charactors wont come into play until three more chaptors, but i gotta reason dun Dun DUN


End file.
